


Kayla and the Doctor

by katperk95



Series: Kayla and the Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katperk95/pseuds/katperk95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayla (roughly based off of Wolverine) winds up back with the Doctor with no memory.  She goes on several adventures through time and space with the Doctor and a few of his companions hoping to regain some of her memory. This series may cross over some Doctor Who episodes as alternate universe or alternate reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets some sort of attention, I will try to post things on either a weekly basis or every other week. May just be random post days too. Comments are requests are greatly appreciated. Thanks you guys!

Chapter One

My mind was jumbled and confused.  Where am I?  What's going on?  Who am I?  I felt like I was floating, and my body was in so much pain.  I moaned, and lights began to flicker to life.  I moaned.

"Hello Miss Kayla.  My name is Jarvis.  I am here to assist you in whatever way I can," came a mysterious voice.  I panicked for a moment.

"Who are you?" I moaned.

"I am an automatic program built in to the Iron Man suit.  Mr. Stark has allowed me to stay with you for as long as you wish ma'am."

"What happened?  Where am I?" 

"Unkown Miss.  I have no record of past events."

"Where am I?"  I asked again.

"We are currently 280 million light years from Earth."

Why are we so far?  Why don't we just go back?"  I groaned.  I felt weak and was barely able to stay conscious.

"It is unknown as to why we are so far out.  As for why we don't go back, my power is currently at 10% which is only enough to keep the oxygen and heat going in order for you to stay alive Miss," explained Jarvis.  I took a deep painful breath, and prayed that someone might possibly find me.  I closed my eyes and drifted off.

I drifted for what seemed like hours.  Nothing but silence surround me.  After a while I started to believe that I was going to die.  I listened to everything around me, the suit quietly humming, filtering the air inside the suit, the heaters attempting to keep me warm, and a very quiet noise getting progressively louder.  That wasnt natural, it wasn't what I had been hearing all this time.  A little flutter of hope flickered inside me.  Jarvis must have sensed it as well.  He lit up the interior of the suit.  

Vrooooomp Vrooooooom Vrooooooom.  The noise was even louder now.  I was excited and scared.  There was a loud boom, and a silent wooshing.  I still couldn't really move, and I was still struggling  to stay conscious.  

There was a quiet creak.  It sounded like a door.  A small wooden door.  Something grabbed me and pulled.  For about a minute, all I could feel was pulling.  Gravity suddenly kicked in, and I fell toward the ground with a loud metallic clank.  The floor was made of metal,  I could tell that wasn't just Jarvis hitting the floor.  There was some grunting as I was being dragged across the floor, and then another creak of the door.  I could hardly keep my eyes open.  Sound was the only thing I could rely on.  Someone grabbed under my arms and dragged me up a small flight of metal stairs.  

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked a voice.  He sounded British, from the South maybe.  

"What is it Doctor?" asked a young British woman.  She sounded about late twenties maybe early thirties.  

"Looks like some sort of suit, but nothing like I've ever seen before," observed the man.  Obviously he was a doctor, but Doctor who?  What exactly was he a doctor of?  I was in so much pain.  I couldn't move, and didn't have enough strength to speak.

There was a loud high pitched noise, almost like something of a sonic origin.  It really hurt my ears, and seemed like it was causing more pain than necessary.  Jarvis was powering up again.  A battery sign poped up in front of me.  It indicated there was only about 7% left of his power.  

"Ma'am, it appears someone is trying to open the suit.  What would you like to do?" asked Jarvis.  I summoned up all the strenth I could just to speak.

"What all can you do on your remaining power?"  I breathed.  

"I have enough power to move, keep environmental levels in check, and allow you to speak outside the suit."

"Are there any power sources around that you can get a quick charge off of just in case we need to use defense?" I asked.  

"There is ma'am, but I currently don't have access to it.  The security protocols are to complex for me to decode."

"Alright,"  I thought about what I wanted to do for a moment.  "I am too weak to move, and I can hardly speak.  If I tell you what to say, can you say and not make it sound like I am dying?"

"Of course ma'am.  How long would you like me to do this?"

"I just need to ask a couple questions.  Just enough to know that I can trust them without the suit."

"Very good ma'am."  A visual came up in front of me.  It felt like I was actually in the room without the suit.  A bunch of readings poped up on the sides of the screens.  I didn't understand what most of them meant.  I was lying on the ground staring up at a bunch of symbols on the ceiling.  I didn't recognize them at all.  The room was so big.  Jarvis slowly turned his head to the right.  There was a large consol will all sorts of buttons, levers, and pulleys.  It looked like some sort of engine.  There were all kinds of hallways and cooridors leading off to several different rooms.  It was absolutely amazing, and kind of had a relaxing ambiance to it.  

Jarvis slowly stood up.  The movement was painful, but I managed to push through it.  The Doctor and the woman took a few steps back.  The woman kind of hid behind the Doctor.  The Doctor was very handom.  He was wearing a pinstripped suit, a brown patterned tie, red converse shoes that looked very worn out, his hair was impossibly styled yet looked very natural and very sexy.  I had the strange urge to just rub my fingers through it.  His eyes told most of the story.  He looked young, maybe late twenties, but his eyes looked like they were years older, seen so much pain and suffering as well as love and friendship.  This man was a complete mystery to me.

The woman was much different, and much easier to read.  She had red hair, brown eyes, and looked like she didn't quiet belong.  Her heart was racing with excitment and a slight bit of fright.  From what I could tell, she was just traveling with the Doctor, and it didn't look like she was with him for long.

"Hello!  I'm the Doctor, and this is Donna!"  The Doctor smiled wide, obviously excited about meeting something he hadn't seen before.

"What would you like me to say ma'am?" asked Jarvis.  I thought about it for a second.

"Go ahead and introduce your self, but keep me anonymous for now."

"Very well," replied Jarvis.

"And keep it short and blunt.  I don't want any long length speachs.  I don't think I can stay conscious for that long."

"Understood."  There was a beep and Jarvis continued speaking.  "My name is Jarvis."

"Jarvis, eh?  That's kind of an unusual name.  What exactly are you?"  The way the Doctor spoke, it sounded like he was an excited child.  It was kind of relaxing.

"I am automatic program built into the suit."

"Oh, so this is a suit eh?  Is there anyone inside?"

"Yes, sir."

"And who's in there?"  The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair.

"That is classified, sir.  Apolgies."

"Classified, hmmm.  That's alright.  What exactly were you doing out there floating in space?"

"Unknown sir," Replied Jarvis.  "Please excuse me, but do you have a power source I may use?  The suit only has about 4% power remaining.  In approximatley four minutes, the suit will go offline."  The Doctor kind of became slightly alert.

"Yeah, sure!  Just hold on a sec!"  He ran around to the other side of the consol and pulled up one of the floor grates and pulled out a long group of wires.  He grabbed the wires and ran back around to Jarvis.

"Here, this should be enough power!" The Doctor handed Jarvis the large bundle of wires.  Slowly Jarvis grabbed the bundle.  He was having trouble redirecting the remaining power to the arm to grab the wires.  The chest piece opened up and Jarvis connected the power source to the open chest piece.  The readings on the screen indicated that Jarvis was charging, and quickly too.  Within about twenty seconds, his power was already at one hundred percent, and still charging.  

"Jarvis, how much power can you hold?"  I asked.

"My overall recorded limit is 500% before I have to release the remaining energy," explained Jarvis.  He unplugged the power source from his chest piece and handed it back to the Doctor.  "Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem," replied the Doctor.

"If I may ask, sir, where are we?"

"Right now we are floating about 370 miles away from Earth.  Are you of alien origin, as in not from Earth?"  asked the Doctor.

"No, sir.  My origin is from California.  I was instructed to stay with the suits passenger and protect until they request I am no longer needed.  Just consider me a gift, and a guardian," explained Jarvis.

"When do we get to meet this mysterious passenger?"  

"Until they know you can be trusted."  I was barely holding on.

"Well you can be sure of one thing...I can always be trusted," stated the Doctor.  I looked into his eyes, those old eyes.  I believed everything he was saying.

"Jarvis,"  I breathed.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Go ahead and open the suit.  I can't hold on much longer."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes...do it."  The screen went black and I could hear the suit unlocking.  Warm air rushed against my chest as Jarvis opened the front of the suit.  The mask lifted, and I had to blink a while to allow my eyes to adjust.  My eyes came into focus.  I was staring directly at the Doctor and Donna.  A look of shocked covered the Doctors face, while Donna just looked confused.  The room began to spin and I was feeling very light headed.  I lost my balance and began to fall forward.  Everything got blurry, and then went suddenly dark.  The last thing I heard was the Doctor.

"Kayla!" he whispered.


	2. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The process of healing and repairing, and possibly some answers.

"Quickly Donna, grab the kit!" yelled the Doctor.  My body was in so much pain.  I could tell there was something stopping my body from healing its self.  Well, I may not have my memories, but at least I still know what I am, and right now, I am in agonizing pain.  My mind was starting to repair its self, while something, actually several somethings, was stopping my body from healing. 

"Sir, I will not allow you to harm her in any way," stated Jarvis.

"She has serious injuries, and I need to clear out the debris in order for her to start healing!  Otherwise, she is going to die from lack of blood!" exclaimed the Doctor.  There were footsteps all around.  I could hear four sets of footsteps and the mechanical movements of Jarvis. 

"I have it, Doctor!" frantically called Donna.

"Good!  Bring it here!"  Jarvis moved closer as the Doctor was messing around with the case.  My mind was beginning to clear up.  Smells and more distinct sounds surrounded me.  I was finally able to open my eyes.

"Look, she's waking up!" stated Donna.  I was lying on the floor.  The Doctor was kneeling next to me while Donna and Jarvis were standing over me. 

"Ma'am, are you alright?" asked Jarvis.  I took a moment to gather my strength to speak.

"I hurt...a lot," I whispered.

"That's because you have various pieces of shrapnel lodged into your body.  I need to get them out as soon as possible so you don't bleed to death."

"I won't allow him to harm you in any way ma'am," claimed Jarvis

"It's alright Jarvis.  Let him do it,"

"Very well."  Jarvis took a few steps back to give the Doctor some space.

"Donna, go get a bowl and some clean rags," instructed the Doctor.  "Kayla, this is going to hurt.  There is a lot of debris, but I will try to be as quick as I can about."  I nodded in acknowledgment.  Donna quickly returned with a small metal bowl and a handful of various colored rags.

"Here you go," she breathed.

"Thank you." The Doctor looked back down at me.  "Are you ready?"  I nodded again.  He took a deep breath, grabbed a pair of long tweezers, and began pulling out the shrapnel.

It hurt so badly.  I screamed out in pain every time he touched me.  I lost track of how much he was pulling out of my body after about twenty minutes.  I could feel the wounds slowly begin to heal as the pieces were removed.  Finally, after half an hour, he was done.  He threw the last piece of debris into the bowl, and sat back on his heels, took a deep breath, and wiped his brow.  I could feel my body releasing endorphins to numb the pain as it slowly stitched its self back up.  There was a lot of work that needed to be done.

"How do you feel ma'am?" asked Jarvis.  I took a couple deep breaths and looked at him.

"Better.  Its probably going to take a few hours for my body to fully heal," I replied.

"C'mon.  Lets get you into bed.  You need to rest and regain your strength," said the Doctor.  He pulled himself up onto the balls of his feet and positioned his arms underneath me.  Slowly, he lifted me off the ground into his arms with a very audible grunt.  Donna ran ahead and opened the door.  The Doctor followed her through the door and into a small, dimly lit bedroom.  It was quiet comforting.  The Doctor set me down onto the soft, memory-foam bed.

I was finally able to get a look at myself.  I was covered in dirt, blood, and sweat, and I was hardly covered.  The only sort of clothing I was wearing were a small pair of black shorts and a small black strapless bra.  It wasn't really a bra and panty set, it looked more like coverings or restraints.  My muscles were very defined, and I could definitely tell how short I was.  I would guess about five foot, five inches tall.  I almost felt like the Doctor, the image of someone in their late twenties, but the feeling and experience of someone who has been around much longer.

The Doctor covered me with a light blanket and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'll go and get you some water," he whispered.  He pulled his hand away, turned around, and walked through the door.  Donna approached the opposite side of the bed.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked.

"We're at my mum's house in London.  She was the only one I could think of who might be able to help us," replied Donna.

"Where is she?"

"She's with my granddad in the living room.  They didn't want to get in the way."  I was still in a great amount of pain, but it was slowly diminishing.

"Well tell them I say 'thank you'"

"I'll make sure and do that."  She seemed to hesitate for a moment.  "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure.  I don't know how much of an answer I will be able to provide though."  I gave her a small smile.

"Who are you?  What are you to the Doctor?  He obviously seems to know you."  I could tell there was a small bit of jealousy in her face. 

"I don't know exactly who I am.  I hardly know my own name.  The only thing I know about myself is the fact that I can heal myself.  As for your other question, I don't know what I am to the Doctor.  That would be more of a question for him."  Donna reached down towards my chest.  I felt her fingernails scrape against my skin.  She lifted a small dog tag that was hanging from my neck on a chain.

"According to this you're name is Kayla."  She flipped it over.  "But here it says that your name is Tala.  There seems to be a series of numbers printed on both sides.  Do you know what they are?"  she asked.  I thought about it for a moment.

"I have no idea.  My mind is like a blank slate."  Donna set the tag back down.  The Doctor came back in with a glass of water and a bowl of soup. 

"Here we go.  Hot bowl of soup and a cold glass of water."  He set the water and soup on the small table next to the bed. 

"Thank you."  I grabbed the glass of water and took a sip.  The water felt fantastic going down my throat.  It was just what I needed.  "I can't believe I finally found, after all this time."

"I've only just met you.  I have no idea who you are," I said.  A look of shock and disappointment crossed the Doctors face.  He was hurt.

"What do you mean, you don't know who I am.  We had such a history together."

"I hardly know who I am.  The only way I really found out is from this dog tag."  I grabbed the tag and held it up for him to see.  He grabbed it and closely observed it.  Something was stirring inside his head, working, trying to figure things out.  He pulled out a metal stick thing with a blue tip and a couple buttons.  He aimed it at the tag and pressed the button.  It made a high pitched sonic noise, and I had to cover my ears.  It was the same sound I heard when I was in the suit.  "What is that?" I growled.

"It's a sonic screwdriver, and according to this, the numbers on the tags are identification numbers of some sort," replied the Doctor.  He stared at the screwdriver for a few moments.  Something about that screwdriver woke something within me.  It felt animal, rageful, and disturbed...it was ready to come out and play.  The more I thought about it, the angrier I became, and the more restless the animal got. 

"Identification numbers for what?" asked Donna.  Everything was become much more sensitive.  I could feel my healing process speed up.  My senses were picking up everything; every little sound, scent, sight, and touch. 

"I have no idea.  Some organization of some sort though," replied the Doctor.  He looked back at me.  I could tell that he picked up that something was wrong.  He stood up off the bed and took a step back.  I felt like I was suffocating in that tiny room.  Slowly I got up out of the bed.  The rage was building.  I had no idea where it was all coming from.  Quickly I walked out the door and into the living area.  I needed to get some fresh air, away from that little room. 

After a little bit of searching, I found the front door.  The rage was becoming hard to control now.  I threw open the door and stepped out into the freezing snow.  It was cold against my bare skin as the snow fell from the sky.  I got about twenty feet from the door when the rage began to try to take over.  I roared towards the sky and tried to stop the rage from taking complete control, and instead just attempted to vent it a little.  There was a sharp pain from my hands as six long metal claws exploded from between my knuckles.  Blood spattered onto the gleaming white ground.  I fought to push the rage back into it's cage.  All this, this constant struggle with myself, was vaguely familiar.  It felt as if two halves of myself were fighting for the ultimate prize...control.

I pushed the rage back into its cage, and dropped my hands to my sides.  I was panting, and blood was running down my claws.  Slowly I turned back toward the open door.  Everyone was gathered in the doorway, watching me.  They all seemed terrified; all except the Doctor, he seemed more concerned.  I looked down at my hands.  These claws frightened me, almost in a way that was comforting at the same time. 

"What the hell was that?!" screamed Donna.  I could sense her fear turning into sass.  I concentrated on the claws, and pictured them sliding back into my hands.  The thought sent shivers down my spine, but it worked.  Slowly, the claws crawled their way back into my hands and resting inside my forearms.  The wounds from where the claws were healed up quickly, as if they had done it a thousand times before.

"That was Kayla's berzerker rage," stated the Doctor.  I began walking back towards the door.  Everyone except the Doctor and Donna ran back inside.  "It's what happens when too much rage is built up, when her survival instincts kick in when she is seriously injured."  The Doctor obviously new more about me than I did, but how much was he willing to share.

"Why does that happen?" asked Donna.  She seemed to have calmed down a little bit.

"It's almost like there is a constant battle between two haves of myself, each fighting for control and dominance," I explained.  "I think though, that that little episode may have set some sort of agreement between us...unless there already was one.

"And what sort of agreement is that?"

"I don't really know yet."  Donna stared at me for a moment

"I'm still really confused," she said.

"It's a long and complicated story," claimed the Doctor.  "C'mon, lets get inside and warm up."  I followed Donna and the Doctor inside and shut the door behind me.


	3. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward encounter after things have settled down a bit, and true feelings start to come out.

The fire was really warm, and felt nice on my skin as it vented inside the blanket wrapped around my shoulders.  My body was still trying to heal from the extensive damage caused to it.  Everyone seemed to be on edge.  Donna, the Doctor, and Donna's mothers were in the kitchen.  Wilt, Donna's granddad sat next to me on the floor in front of the fire place.  He must have picked up on my confusion and loneliness because he told stories of his family and their childhoods.  He seemed to get lost in his memories as he continued to talk.  I enjoyed it, it gave me a chance to not have to answer any questions.

Donna, the Doctor, and Donna's mother came into the living room.  They were not quiet sure what to make of everything that had gone on.  Donna was frustrated and confused about whether I was safe or not.  Donna's mum was frustrated that all this was happening happening in her house and not somewhere else.  The Doctor was filled with several emotions.  Sadness, loneliness, relief, happiness, anger, frustration.  I could also tell that he was being causious and didn't know exactly how to handle all this.  He was the most complicated one of all.  

"Here, I tried to find you some fresh clothes that were somewhat close to your size," said Donna.  She handed me a small stack of clothing.  They smelled like flower detergent with a hint of mint.  It was fairly refreshing.  "There is a shower up the stairs and to to the left.  I put some fresh towels in there and you are welcome to usen anything in the bathroom."  I stood up, gave a short nod, looked over towards the Doctor and headed up the stairs to the shower.  

I dropped the blanket to the floor.  I was a complete mess, covered in blood and dirt.  I looked at myself in the mirror.  My eyes were a bright blue-grey like something wild hiding behind them, and my teeth were sharp, almost animal like.  I couldn't determine what color my hair was since it was so covered in dirt, but I could have sworn it was dark brown.  My body was covered with scars which really confused me.  My body was able to heal without leaving any sort of mark, so how were these scars here?  I was almost as much of a mystery as the Doctor was.

I turned on the water and managed to wiggle out of what little I had on.  Almost as soon as I stepped under the water, it turned brown from all the dirt.  The water felt amazing on my skin, and it felt like it was cleansing everypart of me inside and out.  I washed away all the dirt and let the water run overy my body for several minutes.  Eventually I turned off the water, dried off, and stepped out of the shower.  

The clothing Donna handed me was very plain.  It was a small black and white stripped dress that clung very nicely to my body.  There was a matching pair of undergarments and shoes as well.  It was a very nice outfit.  

It had been about half an hour since I had last seen everyone.  Slowly I walked down the stairs to the living area.  My body had fully healed by that point after getting all the dirt out of the wounds.  Everyones moods seemed to have lifted a bit, all except the Doctor's.  He was still very causious and upset.  There was so much pain and sadness in those old eyes of his, it almost hurt me to look at them.  

"How do you feel?" asked Donna.  The Doctor looked away from me and stared into the fireplace.  I looked over towards Donna.

"Much better now, thank you.  I appreciate all that you have done for me, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't helped me," I replied.

"Well, you are welcome to stay as long as you need until you are well enough," stated Donna's mum.  I never learned her name, and I didn't really feel a need to.  

"I'm sure I wont be long."

"Doctor, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" asked Donna.  He gave a short nod and followed her into the kitchen.  I closed my eyes and let my senses take over.  I could hear the heartbeats of everyone in the house.  There were five heartbeats, but only four bodies.  I ignored that issue and concentrated my senses on Donna and the Doctor.  

"What do you want, Donna?" snapped the Doctor.

"Oi, don't take that tone with me.  Why are you being so sulky?"  snapped Donna.  The Doctor huffed.

"Its...its just that I havent seen Kayla in so long.  I spent so long looking for her, and I finally found her, and she doesnt remember me at all!"

"Well don't take it personally, she doesn't remember anything of her past life.  It's not just you she doesn't remember, its everything.  I don't even think she remebers all of who she is."

"And who do you think she is?"

"I dunno.  But I can tell she is still very lost."

"Yeah...I guess you're right."  There was a moment of silence between the two.

"How exactly did you two meet?"

"It's a long story," whispered the Doctor.

"Then tell me the short version."  The Doctor sighed.

"I was traveling alone, it was still in my first form, hadn't even regenerated for the first time.  I looked like an old and very serious man who didn't want to be bothered.  Anyways, I had landed in the year 1785.  The TARDIS was being stubborn as always and didn't take me where I wanted to go, but now I am glad she did what she did.  I was there for a day when I came across a little girl about fifteen or sixteen years old.  She was hiding in a small alleyway crying.  There were no parents around, and everyone was ignoring her.  I don't know what drew me to her, but I went up to her and asked her what was wrong.  She told me that all of her family had shamed her and cast her out onto the streets of this horrible little town and left her there.  When I asked her why, she said it was because she different and it scared her family.  I sympathized with her because I knew how it felt to be rejected and alone." 

"What did you do afterwards?"

"I took her back to the TARDIS with me and asked if she wanted to travel.  She agreed, and we took off.  I watched her grow up into a fine young woman, and all that time, I began to become very fond of her."

"When did you find out about the claws and the healing...thing?" asked Donna.

"It was maybe a week or so after she had agreed to travel with me.  We were on this small little planet inhabited by a race of aliens that were somewhat hostile.  Anyways, we had been capture because of some stupid little argument I had with the king.  They held her and made me watch as they tortured her in order to get information out of me.  It took three blows, that's it.  She looked up into my eyes.  Her eyes turned pitch black, almost as if she had released something inside herself and allowed it to take over.  She called it the berzerker rage, and named it Sara.  Anyways, Sara took over and released this horrible roar that sounded almost like a fearsom beast, and killed all seventy soldiers with her bare hands and bone claws.  After all was said and done, Sara went away and Kayla came back.  She didn't remember much of it.  She only remembered the blood, screaming, and the feel of flesh being sliced like hot butter.  It was horrifying for both her and I."

"Oh my god!  How did she cope?"

"She didn't.   She fought every single day just to keep the rage contained, and fought even harder to stop her from coming out when she was angry or injured.  Occassionally the TARDIS helped with her rage as she grew and it began to become unbearable.  The TARDIS would take the berzerker and put her consciousness inside Kayla's head.  It gives release to Kayla and allows the TARDIS and I to speak for a short while."

"How is that even possible?" 

"I have no idea.  Kayla and the TARDIS just seem to connect that way.  When they switch back though, there is always some damage that needs to be repaired after Sara has been in they systems, and it takes a while for Kayla to recover as well."

"Why is that?"

"The TARDIS insn't meant to be in a human body, it's meant to be in a machine. Inside any other body would kill it within hours. Kayla is different because of her healing factor.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So...who was she to you exactly.  You said that you two grew close and you began to become fond of her."

"I was scared of her for a while, well not necessarily her, but her rage is what scared me.  As she grew older, she began to grasp a stronger hold on it, and she calmed down a lot. She is an amazing woman, and we traveled everywhere together, and did everything together.  Sure, we had our arguments here and there, but we always made up in the end.  And because of her super healing, she doesn't age as quickly as humans do.  At this point she is around...ummm...228 years old.  She was perfect."

"What happened that split you two up?" asked Donna.

"She was taken from me.  A very powerful organization in Canada took her and left me stranded on some island off the coast of Asia.  It took me nearly a month to get the TARDIS back.  I tried looking for her, but she completely disappeared off the face of the map.  There were no articles, records, anything that she even existed in the first place.  After a couple decades of intense searching, I was convinced she had died at the hands of her captors.  I never really stopped searching for her though."

"Tell me something Doctor, did you love her?"  The Doctor paused.

"With all my hearts.  I loved her even more than I loved Rose, and I would have killed to see her again.  I finally have her back, and she doesnt remember any of our adventures or memories we shared together, and it breaks both my hearts."  The Doctor let out a small sob.  I heard Donna grab him and hug him.  There were a few moments of silence between the two.

"More than Rose, huh?  That is some pretty strong stuff right there.  Well, the way I see it, the only thing you can do is to make her fall in love with you again.  If you did it once, I am positive you can do it again.  Just give her some time.  Maybe you will find some way to get her memory back.  Even small pieces will do."

"I almost wonder if I shouldn't though."

"Why do you say that?"

"I would love for her to remember all the fantasic times we had together, but with those happy memories, came equally traumatizing bad memories, even before she met me.  I'm also afraid that there will be more bad she will remember when she wasn't with me after she was taken.  I would love for us to share what we used to have, but is it worth all the bad in her life?"  The Doctor was sobbing again.  "There are times I wished I could forget because it hurts so bad.  Not just the memory of losing her, but everything else that I have lost."  A tear ran down my cheek.  I knew exactly how he felt.  I may not know everything that happened to me, but losing my memories, both good and bad, was enough to make someone feel sad, lonely, and angry.  I wiped the tears from my face, and went to sit in front of the fireplace again.  I hardly knew the Doctor, but I felt like there was so much we could share together with time.

Donna and the Doctor stayed in the kitchen for a few more moments before they decided to come out and join the rest of us.  Donna came and sat next to me.  I could feel the sympathy radiating off of her it was so strong.  

"What are you going to do next?" she asked.  I looked over at her.

"I have no idea.  I don't even know where to start, where to go, what to do, or even who or what to see.  Right now, I'm lost," I replied.  She gave a short glance at the Doctor behind her.  

"You could travel with the Doctor and I in the TARDIS if you like."  I tried to make it look like I wasn't eavesdropping on them earlier.

"That...that would be nice.  As long as I am not in the way of whatever you guys do in this TARDIS." I looked back at the Doctor.

"No!  No, you won't be in the way at all.  We would love for you to join us."  He gave a small smile and looked down at his feet.  His eyes were still kind of red from crying, but his cheeks were flushed.  

"That would be wonderful," I said.  He looked back up at me and clapped his hands together.

"Good!  Then we will leave in the morning.  Right now, it is kind of late, and I don't know about you lot, but I am kind of tired and am ready for a good nights sleep.  Goodnight everyone!"  The Doctor turned around and walked out the door into the snow.

"Where is he going?" I asked.

"He is going out to the TARDIS.  He doesn't like leaving her alone for very long, especially after the journey we went through in her.  She got pretty banged up," replied Donna.  "We have a guest bedroom upstairs if you would like to use it."

"Thank you, but I don't need it.  I'm not tired.  My body pumped a lot of adrenaline through my system, so I am kind of wired right now.  Thank you for the offer though," I replied.

"My pleasure.  Here is the television remote in case you want to watch anything, and we wil all be upstairs if you need us."  She handed me a small remote, patted me on the shoulder, and took her mum and her granddad up the stairs.  I turned back to the fireplace and lost myself in my thoughts for several hours.  Eventually the adrenaline started to wear off, and I fell asleep on the floor in front of the fire.  


	4. Old Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Doctor and Kayla begin to talk a little, some old feelings are brought to the surface.

The light shone through the open window and through my closed eyelids.  I could hear people bustling around in the kitchen, whispering, trying to be as quiet as they could while they cooked eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast with jam.  It smelled amazing.  I dont know how long it had been since I had last eaten, but I was starving.  I opened my eyes only to stare at the dead and empty fire place.  I was still on the floor with a blanket wrapped around me.  Slowly, I sat up and stretched.  My muscles were sore from lying on the hard floor all night.  I stood up, popped my back, and sleepily made my way to the kitchen.

Everyone was standing around the island in the center.  Donna's mother was at the stove cooking breakfast while Donna, Wilt, and the Doctor were all standing around chatting.  They all looked at me when I walked in.

"Ah, good morning!  How did you sleep?" asked the Doctor.

"Alright," I moaned as I popped my neck and shoulders.  "What time is it?" Donna looked over at the clock on the microwave.

"It's about half past nine," she said.  I moaned and strolled over to join them around the island.

"What were you all talking about?" I asked.

"The Doctor here says that you were once a highly dangerous criminal in several galaxies and planets, and I said that I don't believe him," exclaimed Donna.  "You just seem to nice to be able to do something like that."

"Don't judge a book by its cover," I stated.  "I may not remember exactly who I am, but don't automatically assume that I am anything innocent and sweet.  I could be the total opposite, as could you."  Donna kind of gave me a glance of disbelief.

"Well, I still don't believe it!"

"Well, maybe we should go on an adventure to show you if it is true or not.  How about it Kayla?  Want to have a little adventure and revisit some of the past?" asked the Doctor.

"Why not, sounds like fun," I gave a small smile at the Doctor.  He blushed a little and turned his gaze from me.

"Breakfast is ready!" sang Donna's mother.  She set out five plates with matching flatware, and filled the plates with a little of everything.  We all sat down at the table and enjoyed our food.  It was so delicious, and I was so hungry, that I went back for seconds.  The Doctor hardly ate anything.  I could still sense that he was kind of upset about all this.

After breakfast, everyone kind of went seperate ways for a while.  The Doctor went back out in the snow to the TARDIS, Donna helped her mother around the house, Wilt sat himself in front of the television and watched his reality game shows, and I kind of just wandered around the house watching everyone and just trying to stay out of the way.  Eventually, I decided to leave the house and try to go find the Doctor. 

The snow was lighty falling in big, wet flakes making a beautiful white blanket upon the ground.  I sense of relief and relaxation ran through my body and it felt wonderful.  Across the street was a blue police box.  At first I didn't really think anything of it, but something about it was calling to me. _Kayla, Kayla._ As I got closer to it, the voice got louder.  I grabbed the handle on the small blue door, and pushed it open.  I couln't believe what I was seeing.  I took a few steps back and observed the outside.  I was filled with astonishment.  Quickly, I made a circle around the outside of the box, only to confirm that the outside looked like a blue police box, and the inside was bigger...like some sort of spaceship.  Causiously, I stepped inside and looked around.  I had already seen the inside no more than a day or so ago, but I was still amazed.  It was huge, with a large center consol with all kinds of levers, buttons, and lights.  There was an inviting humming as the engine idled.  The Doctor was standing at the consol pushing some buttons and reading things on a screen in front of him.  He was covered in dirt, and he looked kind of raggedy and tired.

"What is this?" I asked.  The Doctor jumped and flipped around to look at me.  He grabbed his chest and took a few deep breaths.

"Oh my God!  You scared me half to death!  I didn't hear you come in at all!  I haven't been scared like that in years!"  He grabbed the nearest thing to him for support.  It made me give a small giggle.  He was a very funny and interesting man.  Kind of goofy and gangly, as well as very clever and smart.  Again, I asked him what this was.  He pulled himself back up on his feet, straightened his jacket, cleared his throat, and turned back to his consol.

"This here, is the TARDIS.  Stands for Time And Relative Dementions In Space.  Essentially, its a time machine."  He looked back over at me, and a small look of concern automatically crossed his face.  "You must be freezing!"  I looked down at the short dress and lack of shoes I was wearing.  A bunch of snow fell from my head and shoulders and landed on the ground.  The Doctor grabbed a blanket and quickly wrapped it over my shoulders.  I didn't feel cold at all to begin with.  He rubbed my shoulders to get some friction in.  I brushed his hands off.

"I'm not cold at all.  Seriously, I'm fine."  The Doctor slapped a hand to my forehead and thought for a moment.

"Your temperature has gone up by about six degrees.  You shouldn't look so healthy."  He looked really confused at this.  He pulled out some strange mechanical device and pointed it at me.  He pushed a button, and it started making a painful high pitched noise.  I slammed my hands over my ears and pressed as hard as I could.  I moaned at the pain the sound was causing my ears.  Quickly he stopped and put it away.  His hands grabbed my arms and lifted me back up from my crouched position.

"What the hell was that!" I growled. 

"That was a sonic screwdriver.  I forgot how much you hated that."  He looked very sorry and upset about it.  I felt like the sound had vibrated though my entire skeleton, running up and down the metal on my bones.

"Never use that thing around me again," I threatened.  I took the blanket off my shoulders and shoved it into his chest.  I could sense he was hurt, and maybe I over reacted a little bit.  I took a couple step past him and turned around.  "How was I ever able to handle that thing before?" I asked.

"The TARDIS had a little to do with that.  She's psychic, and so she helped quiet the noise everytime I used the screwdriver without affecting the rest of your hearing or other senses."  The TARDIS hummed even louder and happier now.  "She is happy to have you back on board.  You were her favorite, even sometimes over me."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I have no idea."  The Doctor shrugged his shoulders at me.  The TARDIS gave a few beeps and flashed some lighs trying to show her joy.  I smiled at the console.  "I missed seeing you smile like that," he whispered.  I looked back at him and felt my cheeks flush a little.  He smiled a little and stepped towards me.  He was reading my body language, looking for some sort of approval or something.  Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed.  I could feel his body relax againt mine.  I has a little weirded out, but it also felt right.  I gently put my hands on his back and gave a small squeeze.  I breathed in his scent.  He smelled like fresh linen and soap with a hint of citrus in it, as well as metal and oil from working on, what I assumed, was the TARDIS.  It was very refreshing and vaguely familiar.  He took a step back, put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor.  It was almost like he was kind of embarrassed that he had just done that, and was trying to read my reaction.  I felt happy, the hug, or even just contact, was what I really need over the past day or so.  Obviously, he was pleased with the end result by the red cheeks and childish look on his face.  

The door opened and Donna walked through.  The Doctor took another step back and looked over at her.

"Donna!  What are you up to?"  said the Doctor very excitedly.

"I was just coming to see how you two were getting along, and to tell you that we are ready whenever you are, Doctor" she replied.

"Ah yes!  From what it looks like, if everything goes well, it will just be a couple more hours of repairs, and she should be ready to go again."

"What do you mean 'repairs'?" I asked. 

"Well, before we picked you up, we encountered an angry race of alien fish, and they decided that shooting at us was a fantastic idea!  So she suffered some damage that needs to be fixed in order for her to fly and navigate again, then just some touch up work," he explained.  I gave a short nod as if I understood what he was saying.

"Is there somewhere I can get a fresh change of clothes and get into something a little less revealing?" I asked.  The Doctor pointed behind me.

"Up the stairs, take a left, a right, another right, and it should be the first door on the left."  I turned around and followed his directions.  It was kind of awkward there with Donna.  

I found the room, and it was huge and filled with all types of clothes.  Everthing was categorized very nicely.  I browsed though dresses, shirts, trousers, pants, bras, coats, hats, shoes, socks...it was like this room had everything from every time period.  Eventually I was able to find a matching bra and panties set, a white tank-top, a pair of blue jeans, some socks, and a pair of black work or motorcycle boots.  It felt familiar, and I liked it.  I made my way down to the console area after getting dressed.  Donna was still there talking with the Doctor.

"Looks nice," stated Donna.  They both looked over at me.

"Thanks.  Feels a lot better than that dress...no offense." Donna shook her head as if to say not to worry about it.

"I never really liked that dress anyways.  Too tight for my taste."  She smiled and turned back to the Doctor.  "I'm going to go back inside if you need me."  The Doctor nodded and Donna headed to the door.

"I'm going to go inside too...unless you need me to stay," I said.  The Doctor shook his head, but the look on his face screamed yes, stay with me.  I didn't want to stay and just have awkward converstations.  It was obvious the Doctor has a lot on his mind, but he wasn't ready to talk about it.  He was waiting for the right moment or something.  I looked at the floor and followed Donna out the door and into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have recommendations or requests, let me know


	5. Recovery

I felt in the way while I was with Donna's family.  Wilfred, Donna's granddad mainly kept to himself in the family room with the television on.  Donna and her mother were doing some housework and were all over the place.  I tried to keep out of the way, but it seemed like I was always having to move.  Eventually I just decided to go back outside.  I grabbed one of the coats from the coat rack and walked outside. 

The snow was still just as light and beautiful as before.  I felt like I could stay out here forever, but something was calling my name again.  It felt like the TARDIS was calling, trying to get me to follow her.  Slowly I approached the TARDIS.  I stopped at the door, took a deep breath, and opened the doors and stepped inside. 

The place was quiet and felt empty.  Jarvis was standing in the corner, and there were a few light flashing as well as the quiet hum of the engine, but other than that it was quiet.  I walked up to the console and ran my fingers over it.  It all felt so unknowingly familiar. 

There was a quiet sniffle on the other side of the room.  I automatically went on full alert.  As far as I knew the only other person in the room was the Doctor.  Causiously, I creeped over towards the noise.  I could hear two heart beats, but only sense one person.  It was very confusing.  As I stepped closer, I could see a pair of feet with red converse and the bottom of a blue pinstripe suit.  I knew it was the Doctor, and I automatically relaxed.  I could tell something was upset though.  I stepped around the console to get a full view of the Doctor.  He was sitting on the ground, legs extended out with a small piece of machinery in one hand and his sonic screwdiver in the other.  I looked up at his face.  His eyes were red and there were tears running down his cheeks.  He was staring down at the ground in deep thought.  I stood beside him and knelt down to his level.  He didn't even seem to notice I was there.  Gently I grabbed his chin and lifted his face up to look at mine.  His old eyes were so full of sadness, pain and desperation. 

"What's wrong?"  I whispered as I wiped away one of his tears.  His eyes shifted over my face.  He reached up and grabbed my hand.  I could feel his pain, his saddness, and his anguish.  It was overwhelming. 

"It's...it's nothing," he replied in that beautiful British accent.  I sat down on the ground with him so we were facing each other.  My height shrank as I did this, causing him to look down at me.  He continued to hold my hand. 

"Well obviously something is, or else you wouldn't be crying now would you."  He looked down at the ground.  I could tell he wanted to say something, but he looked like he didn't want to make things difficult. 

"It's just that I...I missed you so much.  You and I traveled together for so long, and things started to develop between us.  When you disappeared, I looked for you everywhere and in everytime I could think of.  I never gave up looking, I knew you had to be out there somewhere."  Tears started to run down his cheeks again.  I wiped his face again. 

"What made me so special that you never stopped looking?  I've heard that you have had so many companions, all who have left at some point, and even some who you have loved and those you will love in the future.  What made me so different from all of them?"  He looked up at me with those sad old eyes.

"You were the only one I could spend my entire lives with.  You are the only one who I won't have to watch grow old and die as I continue to live on with those memories.  It is true that I have loved and will love others like Rose and River, but neither will be anything like you."  Tears continued to fall, and his voice kind of caught at the end.  I was flattered by what he said, and I felt bad that he had to suffer through the pain.  I definitely felt something for him, but I couldn't share his pain and his lost, or even the memories of us together. 

"I may not remeber who I am exactly, what happened to me, or our time together, but I'm telling you now...I don't plan on going anywhere.  Look at this as a chance to create new memories and start over rather than try to remember and recreate the past."  He placed his other hand over mine.  He looked back down at the ground.  Tears were still falling down his cheeks.  Slowly I placed my hand on his cheek and wiped away the warm tears.  I leaned in slowly and carefully.  I could hear his hearts begin to beat faster, as did mine.  I stopped just inches from his face, waiting for him to make the final decision.  He almost hesitated for a moment, staring into my eyes, reading them.  Slowly he leaned in and closed the space between us.  His lips pressed softly against mine, testing.  He tested for a little while longer, and then he began to press further.  His kisses became more passionate.  His lips parted, allowing mine to part with his.  That hot wet tongue was pressing against mine.  God he was a good kisser. 

His hand began to experiment, lightly hovering, finding the right spot to make the first touch.  He settled on my hips and pulled me into his lap.  I straddled him and locked my arms behind his neck.  Slowly, tantalizingly, his hands crawled up under my shirt, feeling my lower back and sides.  He stopped and pulled back from the kiss.  His face had concern all over it.  His fingers rubbed a small spot on my lower back.

"You have a scar,"  he stated.  Slowly his hands moved up a few inches higher and stopped.  "Another one."  He lifted my shirt up, exposing my back and stomach.  He searched and observed the exposed skin, including my arms and neck.  "You have scars all over.  How is that even possible, your body doesn't scar.  Unless...something stopped you from fully healing."  His eyes began to water up again, and his voice became shaky and thin.  He continued rubbing some of the scars, almost as if he expected to rub them off.

"There are a total of thirty-seven scars.  Twenty on her mid section, three on her neck, and eight on her left arm, and six on her right arm," announced Jarvis.  I didn't even realize he was still operational.

"How did she get these?"  The Doctors voice was very shakey and weak.

"Unknown, sir" replied Jarvis.  The Doctor looked over every scar he could see.  He was exhausted and needed sleep.

"When was the last time you slept?" I asked.  He looked up into my face.

"I don't remember.  It's been a while though."  I pulled my shirt back down, stood up, grabbed his hand, and helped him up to his feet.  He swayed a little and kind of used me for support.

"C'mon.  Lets get you into bed.  You need to sleep before we even consider going anywhere."  I tugged on his hand and led him up the stairs, to the left, and into a bedroom.  I don't know how I knew, or if the TARDIS had put the room here, but it was easy to find. 

He laid down on the bed, and I helped him pull his shoes off.  I turned around to leave, but he caught my arm. 

"Will you stay with me?" he shakily asked.  I thought about it for a moment.  I couldn't find any downsides to it.

"Sure,"  I replied.  He moved over to the far side of the bed, and I climbed in with him.  He moved closer to me and grabbed one of my hands.  He placed his other hand on my hip and scooted as close to me as he comfortably could.  Within minutes, he fell asleep.  I stayed with him for a few hours.  His breathing and heartbeat were steady, and I could tell the sleep was already doing him some good.  Evenually I had to get up and move around.  I didn't know how long he was going to be asleep for.  Carefully, I slid out of the bed, went to the other side of the room, found a blanket, and laid it over him.  He shifted slightly and then stilled again.  Quietly, I snuck out of the room and back walked back to the engine room.  The TARDIS was still quietly purring.

I looked at the clock on the wall.  It said it was about six o'clock.  My stomach growled.  I hadn't eaten since breakfast.  Maybe Donna would be willing to have dinner.  I opened the door of the TARDIS and walked back out into the snow.  It had stopped snowing, and the sky was grey with storm clouds.  I walked back to the house and entered into the foyer.  I stomped off the snow on the rug and procceded to hunt down Donna.  It didn't take long to find her, she was in the kitchen with her mother making dinner.  It smelled like steak and potatoes.

"Hey! I was just about to come get you!" exclaimed Donna.  "Where's the Doctor?"  I walked up to the island and sat on one of the stools.

"He's asleep.  He hadn't slept in days, so I convinced him that he needed to sleep before we went anywhere.  I don't know how long he will be out though," I explained. 

"Ah, well, he has been very concerned about you.  I'd never seen him so upset before, and trust me, we have been through some very bad situations," stated Donna.

"What kind of situations?  You never told me anything about any bad situations?" claimed Donna's mum.

"Well I don't have to tell you everything now do I?" yelled Donna.  They gave each other disgusted looks.  "Well, supper should be ready here in a few minutes if you are hungry."  I nodded, and Donna returned to cutting some bread.  It only took a few minutes before dinner was served and everyone was gathered around the table filling thier plates and digging in to this delicious meal.  I was hungrier than I had thought.  I went back for a second helping. 

After dinner we all gathered in the family room around the TV. Wilf turned on a game show, Donna sat down with a book, and her mother sat on the couch with some knitting.  It was quiet and peaceful.  I sat next to Donna, thinking about various things.  My past, the Doctor, and what had happened to me.  We quietly sat for about an hour.  Donna looked up from her book and over at me.  

"Does it hurt?" she asked quiet enough for no one else to hear.  I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked up at her.

"What do you mean?"  I asked.

"Well, you were rubbing your knuckles, and I was just wondering if those...things...hurt when they come out."  I looked back down at my hands.

"Everytime."

"What exactly are they?"

"Claws.  I think I was born with them, but the metal is not natural.  I can feel my body constantly fighting it, trying to expel it, but the metal is too strong."

"That sounds painful."  There was sympathy written all over her face.

"It's not bad.  However, it feels as if there are two other people in my head, constantly arguing with each other, and both trying to gain control.  It's almost like the good, light side of me fighting with the bad, dark, animal side of me.  Does that make sense?" I explained.

"Yeah...it kind of does.  Almost like the good and bad shoulder angels."

"Exactly, except instead of helping me make decisions, they drive me insane as they both try to gain some sort of control, and the worst part is, is that it is so easy just to let them have control for a while."  Donna was silent.  She obviously didn't know what else to say.  I stood up and turned to Donna.  "I'm going to check on the Doctor and see how he is doing."  Donna nodded, and I headed out the door.  

The air was cold and brisk.  It had a bit of a sting to it.  Quickly I walked into the TARDIS and shut the door.  It was much, much warmer.  Jarvis was blinking sparatically.  Something was wrong with him.  I strode over to examine what was wrong with him.  I took off the chest piece and looked inside.  It looked like a few wires had come loose which was causing him to lose power.  Other than that, most of the damage was cosmetic.  

I found a tool box sitting on the floor and grabbed a pair of pliers.  It only took a few minutes to get the wires reconnected properly and put the chest piece back into place.  Almost immediately the armors power was fully restored and Jarvis was running a systems diagnosis.  I knew it would take a while for him to finish, so I decided to go back upstairs and check on the Doctor.  It was nearly nine o'clock by then.  

Quietly, I opened the door and crept in.  It was dark and silent.  I could hear him breathing, but it was quickend from when I left him earlier.  He was still fast alseep though.  His face was scrunched up.  I recognised this face.  He was beginning to have a nightmare.  Gently, I climbed back into the bed and crawled under the covers.  I grabbed his hands and gave them a quick squeeze.  He settled down and his breathing returned to normal.  He moved closer to me, and I brushed a piece of hair behind his ear.  He sighed and relaxed.  I felt comfortable and safe here next to him.  Almost as if nothing bad could happen to me.  I might not remember any of our past, but I still felt something for him.  My eyes began to feel heavy, and I quickly fell asleep with the Doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

Screaming. Pain. Suffocation.  I couldn't breathe.  So much pain and suffering.  My suffering.  I felt like I was burning.  Drowning and burning.  I screamed, but only bubbles escaped. 

My eyes snapped open and I bolted up screaming.  I slammed my hands against my ears.  Claws fully extended.  I could still felt like I was drowning.  Burning in my bones.  It wouldn't stop.  Sara was pressing against the side of her cage, screaming to be released.  I could hardly control her...she's so strong.

The Doctor burst through the door and rushed over to me.  He grabbed my shoulders and squeezed.

"Kayla! Kayla! Look at me! Focus on me!"  Exclaimed the Doctor.  I looked up into his eyes.  He looked worried.  "It's only a dream.  Only a dream."  He pulled me into a hug and began rocking.  I managed to sheath my claws and take a few deep breaths.  I had never experienced a dream like that, but it didn't quiet feel like a dream...more like a memory.

After a moment the Doctor pulled back and looked at me again.  "Are you alright?"        

"Yeah, just a nightmare," I replied.  Quickly I stood up off the bed and stomped out of the room.  I needed some air.  I needed space to breath.  I stormed down the stairs, to the control room and out the door into the snow.  The air was cold and crisp.  I took several deep breaths, clearing my mind, settling Sara down and trying to get her to stop screaming.  The open space wasn't enough.  I needed to run.  I looked around for a good place to go.  The only place I could see was the main street.  If anything, I could at least get away for a while to think.  Quickly I turned and sprinted down the street.  I could hear the Doctor trying to catch up.

"Kayla! KAYLA!" he called.  I just needed to get away and think.  Think about the past, the possible future, that dream...if it was a dream.

I ran.  I ran until my lungs were burning, and even then I continued to run.  About an hour had passed before I slowed to a stop.  I finally took a break to look around.  I was in the middle of the city.  People were everywhere; some were even staring at me as if I was mad.  It took a moment to catch my breath.  My head was still filled with questions.  The air helped clear things up a little, but I was still confused. 

Quickly I turned down the sidewalk.  I needed to keep moving.  I walked a couple of blocks, just thinking.  That dream felt different.  It felt more like a memory.  But what did it mean?  Drowning and burning at the same time?  It didn’t make any sense. 

I thought about it for a moment before deciding to head back.  Something felt wrong though.  I couldn’t quiet place it, but something was wrong.  Something hovering in the back of my mind.  I couldn’t quiet place it.

It took me a while to catch my scent so I could follow it back to the TARDIS.  I jogged back to Donnas’ house.  It took me about almost twice as long to get back though.  The scenery was wonderful.  So many beautiful structures covered in a blanket of white, glistening snow.  I took my time getting back in order to take in everything. 

The place seemed deserted by the time I got back.  I couldn’t hear anyone in the house, and the TARDIS even seemed quiet.  They must have gone out looking for me.  I had no idea how to reach any of them.  The best thing to do is to wait. 

I went into the TARDIS.  It was much warmer inside.  Jarvis was flashing in the corner.  He had finished running his diagnoses.  He was in worse shape than I thought.  There was a lot of internal damage as well as external.  This was going to take a while. 

I browsed the main console for a few minutes, studying all the buttons and levers.  Eventually I figured out what one was the music.  There was no way I was going to sit and work in silence.  I chose a playlist of all the music from the last twenty years and hit play.  It was fairly quiet, too quiet for me.  I cranked up the volume to the point I almost couldn’t hear my own thoughts.  I grabbed the tool kit off the ground and the sonic screwdriver, and set to work fixing up Jarvis. 

Several hours passed.  I was absorbed in my work, fixing everything up and improving it as much as I could.  By the time I was done, Jarvis was better than ever…well, internally at least.  There was still some cosmetic work to do, but I could deal with that later.  I wiped some grease off my face and packed up the tools. 

“Jarvis, how are you feeling?”  I asked.

“All systems functioning properly, ma’am.  Running at 150% and holding,” stated Jarvis.   

“Good.”  I sighed and wiped my hands clean with a rag.  “What time is it?”

“It is currently twelve-thirty in the afternoon.”

“Good,” I whispered.  I sat down in the only small chair in the room.  Music was still blaring throughout the TARDIS.  It helped to keep me from thinking too much.  The Doctor should have been back by now.  I walked over and opened the doors to get some fresh air in.  Jarvis needed a test run, and I wanted to try out some of the new stuff I put in.  I strode over to Jarvis and opened the suit.  There were four cuffs I had placed inside the suit.  Two wrist cuffs and two ankle cuffs.  The theory was that when the cuffs are activated, the suit would come to me.  I put on the cuffs and headed outside.  I double checked to make sure they were calibrated correctly.  Everything seemed to be working fine.  I took a deep breath and stared at the TARDIS, still blaring music.  I pressed the button on my right cuff and waited.  I could feel the pull of the suit and the cuffs fighting each other.  The suit rattled and collapsed apart.  First the left foot, then the right hand, followed by the other foot and the legs.  The arms, shoulders, middle and other hand close behind.  Everything snapped and wrapped itself tightly against me, connecting together and building the suit.  The last to follow was the helmet and mask.  The helmet gently wrapped around my head, and the mask snapped into place.  The suit powered up and started running a simple diagnostic. 

“How’s it looking Jarvis?”  I asked.

“Good, ma’am.  Everything is running normally,” stated Jarvis. 

“Great.  Let’s shut it down for today then.  You need time to make sure everything is calibrated correctly.”

“Yes ma’am.”  Jarvis shut down the inside of the suit, unlocked, stepped away, closed the suit and went back inside the TARDIS.  I smiled at the work I had done.  The upgrades may come in handy. 

“Kayla!” called the Doctor.  I turned to look at him.  He was sprinting over fences and through people’s yards.  He looked tired, almost as if he had been running for a long time.  He probably was if he was out looking for me.  He jumped over the last fence into Donnas’ yard and ran up to me.  He didn’t hug me or touch me, he just stood in front of me panting.

“Are you alright? Where have you been? I was so worried about you,” he asked with just a hint of panic and worry in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine.  I just needed some fresh air, that’s all,” I replied. 

“Where were you?”

“I don’t really know.  I just ran until I decided to stop, and then turned around and came right back.  I fixed up Jarvis for a few hours and we ran a couple tests.  That’s it.  Where have you been?  Where is everyone else?”  I asked.

“Donna and her family went shopping.  I was out looking for you.  I waited about an hour, but I got worried and went looking.  I couldn’t find you anywhere,” explained the Doctor.

“Well you should have known I would come back.”

“I wasn’t sure.  You used to go out for runs like that fairly often and you always came back, but I wasn’t sure if you would this time with you having no memory.  I didn’t want anything to happen to you if I could help it.”  He was beginning to get upset.  I grabbed his arms and squeezed.

“I’m fine.  Nothing is wrong with me.  I just needed some time to think and breathe.  I came back.  I’m not going to leave you any time soon.  Calm down.  Take a deep breath and relax.  There is nothing to worry about.”  He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down.  He looked at me for a moment.  In one smooth movement, he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed.  My arms were pinned to my sides.  He held me for a minute or two.  He took a deep breath and released me. 

“I’m so glad you’re safe.  I don’t know what I would have done with myself if I lost you again.”

“I’m here now.  Focus on that.”  I looked into those old eyes of his.  Music was still blaring from the TARDIS.  I turned and walked back into the TARDIS.  I found the button on the console and turned off the music.  It was just awkwardly quiet now.  The engine was quietly humming and Jarvis was just silent.  The Doctor had followed me in and closed the door.  He was leaning against the railing.

“How did you know how to work the music?  I never taught you that.”

“I don’t know.  I just did,” I replied.  He looked kind of confused.

“Hmmm.”  He walked over to the console and started messing some buttons and levers.  He was just trying to keep himself distracted I guess.

“Did you ever finish those repairs?” I asked.

“Uuuhh…no…no I didn’t,” he replied in a distracted tone. 

“Will she be able to fly?”  I was just trying to avoid the awkward silence at this point.

“Almost.  She just needs to recalibrate for a while and she will be good to go.”  He looked over at me.  “Have you eaten yet?”  I was kind of messing with some of the buttons on the console.

“No,” I replied.

“Are you hungry?  There is this nice little diner a few blocks down that serve wonderful pancakes.”  He was trying to make us work, and trying to go steady with me, but I could tell it was hard for him. 

“Sure, I could use some food,” I replied.  He smiled and headed towards the door.  “What about Donna and her family?”

“Oh, they will be out for a little while longer.  We have time.”  He pulled open the doors, and stepped out.  I gave a small smile and followed him out without a coat.  He turned to look at me and frowned.  “Aren’t you cold?” he asked.

“No.  Not at all,” I replied.  He didn’t look very pleased with my response.  I just shrugged and started heading down the sidewalk.  He caught up to me slowed down to my pace.  He had his hands in his pockets, and looked a little uncomfortable. 

“So where are we going to go when Donna gets back?” I asked.

“I don’t know.  Maybe we will just let the TARDIS decide, make it a surprise,” he said.  “She’s very good at that.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Well, she doesn’t always take us where we want to go.  Most of the time it seems like she takes us where ever we are needed or if we get sucked into some strange place.  It’s always a mystery on if we actually go where I ask her to.” 

“Keeps things interesting I guess.”

“Yeah.”  He looked down at his shoes and kind of blushed.  He looked back up.  “Ah, we’re here!” he claimed.  A little diner sat on the corner called Abbey’s Diner.  It was cute and obviously a local thing.  The Doctor opened the door for me, and I stepped through.  The place smelled of pancakes and bacon.  My stomach grumbled at me, reminding me of how hungry I really was. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to come. I hope you enjoy it! Comments and requests are greatly appreciated.


End file.
